I became a country (Hetalia fanfic)
by theFoxOtaku
Summary: When I woke up, I was in a hospital room with three strange men, claiming that they were countries and that I was one too. What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia  
**

 **Notice: In Hetalia Greece is 27, but in this fanfiction he's about 17.**

 **Also, I don't write the accents (ex.: like Sweden) but I write China's "aru".  
**

* * *

Aysel was walking in the street, her grocery list in hand, when she was almost hit by the truck. Her math teacher, Sadik Adnan, pushed her out of the way saving her life, but taking his. But before she could realize anything, she hitted her head on a pole and lost consciouness.

(Aysel's POV)

All was white... Then a shadow appeared... It looked like somebody I know...

"Mr. Adnan?!"

My math teacher turned to look at me with sad eyes. He nodded and said:

"Yeah it's me... I'm sorry Aysel, I must leave my job to you..."

"What job? I can't be a math teacher, I'm sixteen.", I said, troubled.

"Hahahahah! No, I'm talking about my other job, the one I left years ago...", He answered.

"Why would I take a job you leaved years ago?", I asked, curious.

"I'm sorry, but like I said, I MUST leave my job to you. Before I go, can I ask you something."

I looked at him for a long time and said:

"Sure! What is it?"

He smiled.

"Thanks. Here's my request: Could you please befriend Greece? Even thought he's kinda annoying something, he's a very kind guy. I'm sure you're gonna like him... I... I must bid you goodbye now, Aysel."

"Wait! Who's Greece? Why are you going? Mr. Adnan!", I screamed.

...

Everything was black...

"Oi! Why won't she wake up?! Bloody hell!"

"Calm down, you _imbécile_ , she hitted her head pretty bad _là-bas_."

"... France is right, England... Hum... She looks like a kitten when she's sleeping... Cute..."

"Greece, the first thing you said made sense, but the other...", said the first voice.

At that moment I woke up. Three men we're staring at me. The first had sandy, blond hair with green eyes and... GOD! Is it possible to have eyebrows like that? The second had wavy, blond hair and blue eyes, the last was about my age with brown hair, olive skin, green eyes and a strange, unnatural hair curl on top of his head.

"W...Who are you?", I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm happy that you read my first fanfiction. I hope that you liked it until now. Enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

"W...Who are you?", I asked.

"I'm England, it's nice to meet you. How are you doing, love?", the first man said.

" _Bonjour_ , my name is France _mademoiselle_.", the second said.

"... I'm Greece...", said the last.

"Hello, my name is Aysel. Wait... Wait, why do you all have countries name?!", I asked.

"Because, we are the countries...", said England.

He looked at my face and continued:

"Well, we are the personnification of the countries, like I said I'm England and this moron over there is France. Your teacher, the one who saved your life, was Turkey."

"Mr. Adnan? He was a country? W...Where is he now?"

Greece said nothing, France looked at the ground and England shooked is head. I started crying and England rubbed my back. I finally said:

"So...*sob sob* So the other job he was talking about... *snif*"

"What other job?", asked England.

"*snif* In my dream he said... *snif* He said that he leaved his job to me..."

" _Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?!_ I think we have an anomaly here!", said France.

"Noooooooooo seriouslyyyyyyyyyyy.", England responded.

"What are you talking about?", I asked.

"...We're talking about you... You being a strange case...", Greece said.

"An anomaly?"

"I, well, we think you've become a... a country...", England said with a little voice.

"What? But... But, that's not possible. I'm a normal human being! A normal human being!"

"...Well, Turkey did die, but the country didn't broke in war or disappeared... Only the avatar...", Greece confirmed.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean I'm a country, there has to be an error or something...", I whimpered.

At the same time I passed my hand in my hair and felt something weird. Like a string of hair, when I pulled it, I shivered.

"What's with that weird curl?", I asked.

"A weird curl?", repeated England.

"...It looks like mine...", said Greece.

" _Oh mon dieu!_ It looks exactly like Turkey's!", almost yelled France.

''B-But that can't be...''

''I'm sorry, but I sure that you are now a country... You'll need to quit your life as a normal human being.'', said England.

''B-But I can't¸, I have a family what are they going to do?''

''First, we'll need to fake your death, second you'll need to learn how to be a country and third we'll need to present you at the World Meeting...'', explained England.

''Wait! Isn't there some sort of blood test to prove that I am a country?''

''Well... Hey France! Can you pass me the scissors on your left... please.'', asked England.

France said Nothing and passed the tool. The Britain took the scissors and cut himself with them. I gasped. The wound haled almost instanly.

''Your turn now.''

I took the scissors , afraid. I cut myself. I was surprise, the wound closed itself.

''Oh God...'', I said.

''You have your proof now. I'm sorry but you're going to live at Greece house for a while. Is that okay with you Greece?'', England asked.

He nodded.

''Aysel, you'll have to learn how to live as a country and don't forget, your going to be called ''Turkey'' for the rest of your life.''

I nodded and said:

''What about my family?''

''I'm sorry, _ma chérie_ , but they'll believe your dead.'', said France.

I said nothing. A few days later, I was able to get out of the hospital because of the three men. I felt like I started over a new life.

* * *

 **I'm writing the third chapter right now, I'm really sorry it takes a lot of time to upload.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Japan's POV)

I knocked on the door. A masculine voice responded:

''...Come in...''

I opened the door and a cat got out.

''Greece- _san_ where are you?'', I yelled.

''Oh... Japan... It's you... I'm in the living room... Did you bring the clothes?'', he asked.

''Okay, I'm coming. Yes I did bring the clothes.''

I walked carefully toward the living room, afraid to step on the cats. Greece- _san_ 's house was full of cat. I got in the living room.

''Hello Greec... Uwaaa! Gr...Greece- _san_! W-Who is t-this girl?''

''Well... This is Turkey...'', he responded.

''B-But Turkey is a man and he disappeared 23 years ago!''

''...The Turkey you knew... he died... And he somewhat passed his role as Turkey to this girl...'', he said.

''I'm so, so sorry, he died protecting me from this big truck.'', the new Turkey said.

I started crying. The girl hugged me and started crying too. I looked at the girl. Even though she was not related to the old Turkey, she still looked a little bit like him. She had big green eyes, (just like him, even though I only saw his eyes once) dark brown hair and was olive-skinned.

"You know, Turkey- _san_ you look like him. Like the old Turkey, I mean."

She stopped sobbing and looked at me with sad, sorry eyes.

"Thanks... I-I know I'm not him, but please, I would be really thankful if you agreed to go to meeting with me tomorrow.", she wispered.

I looked at her, she seemed like a very kind person and a really desperate one.

"Of course I'll go with you Turkey- _san._ I wouldn't say no to a poor girl like you."

Greece- _san_ looked at me with grateful eyes, he wounldn't be alone either.

...

(World Meeting)

(No one's POV)

The young Japanese girl peeked into the meeting room. It was about start.

"France! England!", said a deep voice.

 _'Germany'_ she tought.

"Have you two found Turkey, like I asked you to do?", he asked.

England spoke: "Yeah... kind of..."

Excited whisper filled the room.

"But... he... d-died...", he completed.

"WHAT! That is not possible, aru!"

 _'China, calm down.'_ Japan thought.

"What is the meaning of this?", asked Germany.

"Well... You see..."

England turned at the door and nodded. Everyone in the room turned too. Greece opened the door and I walked in, Turkey behind me.

This time France talked: " _Tout le monde_ , calm down. The girl behind Japan is... Turkey, _oui_ , Turkey."

"WHAT!"

I saw Turkey froze when she heard the scream.

"Please calm down everybody, she is also confused. It's all new for her.", I calmly said.

Oh god... this was going to be exhausting...


End file.
